


Wenn die Rose Welkt, Wird Auch Unsere Liebe Verwelken

by zereph



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Alcoholic Grisha Yeager, Asshole Grisha Yeager, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Eren's mother is Beatrice, F/F, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Genderfluid Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Grisha and Carla are Mikasa's parents, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mikasa and Eren are cousins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Use, Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, She's an OC made solely for this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zereph/pseuds/zereph
Summary: Eren Jaeger, a short, temperamental seventeen year old, enrolls into Queen Maria's Institute of Traditional and Digital Arts. Hoping to escape her toxic home life and past relationships, she moves into an apartment at Trost Plaza, just outside of campus. Things seem to be running smoothly, she's made new friends, gets along with her classmates, and she's finally got a boyfriend. However, it appears whatever god she pissed off won't allow her life to be as easy going as she'd like, because her past comes back to bite her in the ass.~~~~~~This is my first story published since 2015, so I might be a tad rusty. This is also a gift for some of my favorite writers, who've inspired me to start writing again! Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy reading! Please feel free to give any constructive criticism or notify me of an spelling or grammatical errors. Danke <3





	1. Prologue: Acceptance Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hidansbabe530](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/gifts), [Antopops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antopops/gifts), [Ereri_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Queen/gifts), [WriterfortheTylwythTeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterfortheTylwythTeg/gifts).



If someone would have told Eren Jaeger that she would be accepted into one of the country's greatest Art programs, she would have laughed in disbelief. While she had been working hard for many a year to earn enough scholarships to pay for whatever college she should choose, she doubted even that could help her achieve her dreams. Her parents certainly weren't in any position to help with college funds and she was adamant about refusing loans. "They make your debt ten times worse," she had told her pen pal, who suggested the idea. Nevertheless the gold encrusted envelope in her hand, proved not only that her hard work pulled off, but she would be  _paid_ money to attend the Institute. With shaking hands, she carefully pealed back the seal, removing the expensive looking parchment out of the envelope, and unfolded it as she began to read what was inscribed.   
  
__

_Prof. D. Pixis_  
_Admissions_  
_Queen Maria's Institute of Traditional and Digital Arts_  
_**** HWY **_  
_Karanse, Trost ****_  
_Tel: (***)***-***_  
__  
To:  
_Eren C. Jaeger_  
_**** South Street_  
_Suite 104_  
_Shinganshina, Trost ****_  
_July 12, 2018_  
__  
Dear Ms. Jaeger,  
_On behalf of QMITDA, I am pleased to congratulate you on your acceptance into our program for the fall 2018 semester. We were very impressed by your academic history and believe that you will prove that our confidence in you is not unfounded._ _Enclosed with this letter, please find the necessary enrollment form for you to fill out and return by July 25, 2018. A timely response can increase your chances of finding accommodations on campus. You will be contacted upon receipt of the form by our student adviser, who will give you all further details regarding scheduling. If you have any questions regarding this letter, please feel free to contact us at the admissions office by phone at (***)***-**** or email at ejs_adv@queenmaria.net. We look forward to hearing back from you._  
_We at QMITDA are pleased to welcome you and feel that you will make a great addition to our student body. We wish you the very best in success in your future and hope that you will find all of your needs satisfactorily met here. Thank you for your prompt attention and for choosing Queen Maria's Institute._  
_Yours sincerely,_  
_Dot Pixis_  
_Prof. D. Pixis_  
_Admissions_  
_Queen Maria's Institute of Traditional and Digital Arts_

 

As Eren finished reading the letter, she couldn't suppress the ecstatic warble that escape her lips. She couldn't wait for her new life to begin. 


	2. Wakey! Wakey! No Eggs and No Bakey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren begrudgingly gets out of bed, packs her things, and heads off to her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full chapter is here~ (ᅌʊᅌ✿)

 

 

 

> **"There are far, far better things ahead than any we leave behind." - C.S. Lewis**

                                                                                    _**\---**_  
  
As Eren blearily opened her eyes to the light coming in from her makeshift window she barely registered the time. _10:21._ Her eyes widened comically as she muttered strings of curses and flopped out of bed, flailing to pack the necessities. Which, honestly, wasn't too hard considering that all she owned was sparse to begin with. As she continued sprinting around her room, if you could even call it that, she knew she'd regret not putting on shoes first.  _It'll be a pain in the arse to remove those splinters._ She contemplated mournfully. Her thoughts, however, didn't linger on that for very long; too excited about her new life that was just about to begin. Setting the last book in her bag, a small _ahem_ from the entrance caught her attention. Looking over to the source, she found it to be the bane to her existence. Her adopted mother, Beatrice.   
The woman was short, pudgy, and her face looked akin to that of a malformed animal. Not too far off from the woman's nature, which was that of a drug abusing, money laundering, child rapist. The things Eren had witnessed that creature do she could never forget nor forgive. Beatrice smiled, revealing missing teeth and discolored gums as she asked, "Almost done dear?"  
  
Fighting the urge to grimace in disgust, the taller of the two women simply nodded. Packing the rest of her belongings, Eren grabbed her phone waved goodbye to her... Beatrice, and headed out the door. She'd have to take the train, due to the fact all the money she had was used to buy food and other necessities since the old hag spent everything else on her addictions. She sighed heavily, walking one step at a time, one mile at a time, before finally reaching Shigan train station.  She peered up at the station's clock.  _10:55._ Her train would be leaving in five minutes, so she had time to grab a quick coffee before climbing into her respective seat. As she finally sat down, sipping her black coffee with whipped cream, she recognized a shaved head sitting a few seats in front of her. Smirking silently to herself, she pulled out her phone typing a message to the figure.   
  
  
**10:59 [Eren]: Yo baldy, long time no see.  
  
****11:00 [Connie]: Wdym? We texted yesterday?  
  
****11:01 [Eren]: I mean turn around dipshit, I'm lonely.**  
  
  
She laughed when Connie turned around, spotting the brunette, and sprung out of his chair like a jackrabbit. He quite literally tackled her in a bone crushing hug. Attempting to pry him off, she snorted and asked,   
  
"Someone's been hanging out with Sash recently, hm?"   
  
To which the gray eyed teen dismissively waved a hand. Electing to ignore the blush forming on his cheeks, that Eren definitely saw judging by the amused glint in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading~! It means a lot to me! I get little butterflies every time I write, and I think I might just marry books if I could... (ꈍ ˬ ꈍ✿)


End file.
